I Love You, Nibbles
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: Cal's decided to not tell Ethan about his adoption and that they might not be brothers. But, what happens when Cal receives even more devastating truth?
1. Chapter 1

He had the test results in his hands. The test results that shattered his world. The results that showed he was not Matilda's father. But, that was not the worst of it. Yes, it was bad that Matilda wasn't his. Yes, it was bad that Taylor had lied to him again, but what shook him even more was realising that Ethan, the man he grew up with, the man who was his support, his safety net might not be his brother. He screamed. How was he going to tell him? How was he going to tell Ethan that not only would he lose a niece but, he would also lose a brother? Cal knew telling him would break his heart, the news was already breaking his. Although Cal knew Ethan was going to have learn the truth sooner or later, he decided for now he would not tell him. He couldn't bear to see the hurt in Ethan's eyes when he learnt that they were not brothers. For now he would keep quiet, for Ethan's sake. Cal sat on the sofa and buried his head in his hands, tears rolling down as the news began to sink in. Cal was busy lost in his thoughts when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He wiped his tears away with his hands and looked up.

"What is it, Charlie?" Cal asked as he saw the expression on the other man's face.

Charlie hesitated. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Cal, not after the news he had just received about Matilda and possible about Ethan, but he had the right to know. Charlie sat down beside Cal before answering. Cal noticed Charlie didn't speak right away. This delay only caused Cal's heart to tighten even more. Why was Charlie reluctant to talk to him? Cal waited for Charlie to talk. It took Charlie quite awhile for him to start the conversation, eventually he did.

"Uh, I know this hasn't been an easy day for you, Cal. Not since the incident with Matilda, but we've just had a call. There's been a crash."

"So?" Cal inquired not liking where the conversation was heading.

"I'm afraid Ethan's been involved in the crash."

Cal's heart stopped beating for a minute. Even though Ethan may not be his brother, he still cared for him. And the thought that he might lose him frightened Cal even more. Ethan was still his little brother in his heart and he always will.

"Is he okay?" Cal asked, his voice cracking slightly as he looked at Charlie.

Charlie shook his head.

"I don't know. All I know is what Dixie and Iain have told me. They should be here in 10."

"I want to treat him."

"No. Absolutely not."

"Please, Charlie." Cal begged.

"No. You stay here. I'll update you as soon as I have any news."

Charlie left Cal in the staffroom and headed back out to reception. 10 minutes later the double doors to the ED swung open and Dixie along with Iain strolled in. Someone was missing. Charlie, Lofty and Robyn looked at the two paramedics and then to each other. They knew what was coming, they just didn't want to believe it.

"Ethan?" Charlie inquired although he already knew the answer. Dixie and Iain nodded their heads. The entire department stood in shock as silence overtook them.


	2. Chapter 2

The news of Ethan's death had spread around the department as soon as the two paramedics returned from the crash site. Yet, not everyone knew about the tragedy. Cal was still sat in the staffroom, waiting to hear any news from the crash site. He had no idea that Ethan hadn't made it. The time Cal spent in the staffroom different scenarios ran through his head. The one scenario that didn't was the one where Ethan had died. Sitting on the sofa resting his elbows on his knees, Cal just hoped Ethan was on his way and would be alright.

 _Of course, he will be alright,_ Cal thought to himself. He knew Ethan would be in safe hands and that his colleagues, his friends wouldn't give up on him. Why would they? They wouldn't let him die, not on their watch. Back outside unaware to Cal the rest of the team were still reeling from the news that Ethan hadn't made it.

"We did everything we could. But, his injuries were extensive. He had lost a lot of blood." Dixie explained to them.

"We tried to stop the bleeding but, as Dix said the injuries were extensive. He had severed two main arteries and his head wound was severe. He'd blown both his pupils before we could get him out." Iain added his voice choking.

"Who's going to tell Cal?" Robyn wondered looking over her shoulder towards the staffroom. Everyone turned towards the staffroom. How were they supposed to tell Cal that his brother had died? Cal was going to be heartbroken and they all knew it.

"Maybe we should." Dixie replied.

"No. I'll do it." Charlie stopped her. "Though you two should come with me." He continued indicating to Dixie and Iain. The rest of the team departed leaving the other three to break the news to Cal. Charlie, Dixie and Iain paused at the door before entering. This wasn't going to be an easy task to do. They just hoped they would be able to stay strong for Cal's sake. Charlie knocked before the three of them entered. Cal looked up as he heard the door opening.

"How's Ethan?" he asked standing up.

"Cal, why don't you sit down." Charlie offered.

"No, I'm fine standing up. Tell me how is he?" Cal replied refusing to sit.

Charlie stepped further inside followed by Dixie and Iain. Cal looked between Dixie and Iain. Dixie smiled a small smile while Iain couldn't look him in the eyes. It was then he knew something wasn't right.

"What? What is it?" Cal asked hoarsely.

"Cal..." Dixie began.

"Where is he?" Cal asked. "Dix, where's Ethan?"

"I'm so sorry, Cal. I'm afraid he didn't make it." Dixie responded.

"What do you mean he didn't make it?" Cal laughed slightly.

"Ethan died at the scene." Dixie clarified.

Cal shook his head.

"No."

"I am so sorry. We did everything we could."

"No, he can't be dead." Cal spoke as he collapsed to the floor.

"Could you give us a minute?" Charlie asked the two paramedics.

"Sure." Iain nodded. "We'll give you two a few moments."

Dixie and Iain returned to reception where everyone stood, their attention towards the staffroom. A few seconds later after the two of them had left the room the silence was broken by a heart wrenching scream. Everyone turned towards the staffroom and saw Cal sobbing into Charlie's shoulders as the news finally hit him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hearing the news that Ethan hadn't made, Cal still didn't want to believe it. Charlie had accompanied him to the morgue and then left to allow him to say his goodbyes. Cal stood outside looking in. There lying on the steel table was his brother, a brother who he loved. Seeing him still as anything only brought to home that Cal should have told Ethan the truth when he had the chance. More tears fell down as he pushed the door open. Stepping inside noting could be heard apart from Cal's breathing. Slowly, he walked over to where Ethan lay.

"Oh, Ethan." Cal started as he took his hand in his. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have waited, I should have told you the truth the minute I found out. I guess it's too late now."

Cal sniffed and stroked his brother's hair. Maybe it wasn't too late to tell him?

"There's something I need to tell you. Something I've been meaning tell you, I just didn't because I couldn't bare to see the hurt in your eyes when you found out the truth. But, I guess I should tell you now. It's better you know now then not ever."

Cal stopped for a moment. He held Ethan's hand against his cheek then continued.

"You know when I discovered that Matilda wasn't mine, well I also discovered something else. My blood group was different to mum's. Meaning mum wasn't my real mum. Truth be told knowing I was adopted and that you weren't my brother hurt more than discovering Matilda wasn't my daughter. But, it doesn't matter what some results say. You'll always be my little brother."

Cal wiped away his tears before standing up and leaning over gently placing a kiss on his brother's forehead.

" I love you, Nibbles and always will.." He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

The days following Ethan's death, the others could see Cal was still struggling to come to terms with the news that Ethan was gone. The day of the funeral arrived and while everyone was ready to head to the church Cal couldn't bring himself to say goodbye.

Outside the department everyone was waiting with the hearse. Cal didn't come out of the hospital.

"Why don't you guys go ahead. I'll meet you at the church." Charlie informed the others.

"Okay. Tell Cal we're here for him." Rita said as the team made their way to the church. Charlie watched them depart before heading back inside. Charlie immediately knew where Cal would be. Charlie found him in the staffroom holding a picture. He approached him slowly before place a hand tentatively on Cal's shoulders.

"We had this picture the taken a week after the car crash." Cal sniffed still looking at the picture. "Our relationship had never been better. We were so much closer than before. I guess the crash made me realise just how much I needed him. How much he needed me."

Cal wiped his tears away with the back of his hand.

"At least you got to tell him." Charlie said coming to sit beside him.

"Yes, but..." Cal started.

"But what?"

"I only wish I told him more often." Cal finished.

Charlie smiled at him.

"I'm sure Ethan knew."

For a few moments the two of them sat in silence. Cal felt comfortable and was glad of Charlie's company.

"Do you think he would have been angry with me?" Cal asked suddenly.

"About?"

"About not telling him the truth as soon as I found out I was adopted."

"No. Why would he be?"

"The fact I lied to him. The fact I pretended that everything was alright when it wasn't."

"Cal, you were only doing what you thought was right. You were only thinking about him. You didn't want to tell him until you knew all the facts. You didn't want him to get hurt." Charlie reassured him.

"Was I really thinking about him?" Cal looked at Charlie. "I mean it was selfish of me for not telling him because I didn't want him to know. I didn't want to break his heart by telling him he would not only lose a niece but, he would also lose a brother too."

"And how is that selfish? You weren't selfish. You cared about him. Ethan would have done exactly the same as you if he was in your position." Charlie explained.

"No, he wouldn't. If he was in my position he wouldn't have waited to do the paternity test. He would have done it as soon as Matilda arrived on the scene. He would have told me we weren't related the minute he found out the results."

Cal paused for a moment inhaling a deep breath.

"I let him down, Charlie. I promised him I wouldn't. Now he's dead and I've let him down." Cal broke down again.

Charlie placed a comforting hand on Cal's shoulder. He hated seeing his friend tear himself up. He was going to let Cal know that everyone was there for him if he needed them to be.

"You haven't let him down." Charlie spoke. "You were a good brother to him and he was proud of that. He loved you as much as you loved him."

"I could have been a better brother." Cal answered in a whisper.

"We've all made mistakes, Cal."

"Yes, I know that. But, at least you've got to accept your mistakes. I've never been able to, I've always relied on Ethan to pick up the pieces after I mess things up and I've always taken him for granted. I've never really appreciated him."

"Ethan knew how much you appreciated him."

"I din't show him enough, did I? I should have told him."

"Look, Cal. Ethan wouldn't want you to dwell on things that didn't happen. He would want you to blame yourself."

"But, I do blame myself. I let him down. My baby brother. He'll always be my baby brother and I let him down."

Charlie didn't know what else to say. He had tried everything to make Cal understand that Ethan wouldn't want him to blame himself yet, Cal wasn't listening to any of it. Charlie stood up from where he sat.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Where?" Cal wondered.

"The funeral."

Cal shook his head.

"No, I can't go. I won't go."

"Why not?"

"Because if I go it will finally be a reality. A reality where Ethan won't be in it. I will have to accept the fact that I won't see him ever again. It would mean I really have lost him. And I don't want to. He's all I got left." Cal explained as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"I know it's difficult. I know you don't want to say goodbye, but by letting him go you will be able to deal with your grief."

"I don't want to let him go. I don't want to say goodbye."

"It's not easy losing those you love, but in time you will heal. It's going to take awhile but, you've got our support. You will get through this." Charlie replied trying to comfort him.

"I just don't want to forget him."

"And you won't."

Cal smiled at Charlie. Charlie was right. He wouldn't forget Ethan. How could he? He would always have him in his heart. Cal stood up and walked out with Charlie towards the church. It wasn't going to be easy but, Cal knew he had to say goodbye. That night after the team had gone to the pub and Lofty with a help from Max raised their drinks in honour of Ethan, Cal had gone back to the apartment. The apartment he used to share with Ethan. As soon as Cal sat on the edge of the bed the grief finally overtook him and he sobbed his heart out.

"Cal."


	5. Chapter 5

A voice called his name.

"Cal."

Cal thought he recognised the voice but, then again how could it be? He was gone. Unless he was going mad, of course. But, in his mind he knew it wasn't him. Cal ignored the voice. He then felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him.

"Cal." The voice said again.

Cal groaned. Slowly, he opened his eyes and came face to face with Charlie.

"Charlie?" He asked shocked.

"You're okay?" Charlie inquired, a bit confused at why Cal was shocked.

"Where am I?"

"Holby." Charlie replied still not understanding why Cal was confused.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think you must have dozed off. But, I've just come to tell you that Ethan is conscious and is asking to see you."

Now Cal was really confused. Ethan was okay? What about the funeral? Ethan's death? Did any of that happen?

"Ethan's awake?"

"Yeah. He went into cardiac arrest about an hour ago but, we managed to restart his heart. He'll be fine."

"But, he was dead. Like dead dead and we had a funeral."

"Cal, what are you talking about? I'm mean Ethan was dead for a few minutes but, he's very much alive." Charlie told him.

"Are you sure?" Cal inquired still unsure.

Charlie nodded.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" He asked Cal.

To be honest Cal wasn't sure he was. First Ethan was dead and now he was alive. Cal didn't know what to believe. Cal sat up and looked at Charlie straight in the face.

"Charlie," Cal began. "I want you to tell me the truth. Is Ethan alive?"

"Ethan is alive."

"You're lying to me."

"Why would I lie to you about something like that?"

Cal shook his head.

"You should go and see him. He's asking for you."

Cal shook Charlie's hand and then went out of the staffroom. Hesitating at the doors to RESUS Cal took a deep breath. He opened the doors and sure enough there sitting upright on a bed with a oxygen mask on his face was Ethan. Ethan turned when he heard the doors opening. He smiled when he saw Cal enter the room. Cal didn't know what to think. Ethan was alive. He wasn't dead.

"Ethan." Cal said as he strolled over to him. He threw his arms around him.

"Ouch." Ethan cried out as he got winded.

"Sorry." Cal said smiling.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Ethan told him.

"I'm just glad you're okay."

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You know, it just when Charlie told me you had been involved in a car crash it reminded me how I almost lost you when you were involved in that other one."

"Sorry to have worried you." Ethan said.

Cal ruffled his hair.

"Nah, don't be, Nibbles. It wasn't your fault."

"Cal, what have I told you about calling me that when we're at work." Ethan reminded him as he straightened his hair.

"Sorry."

"I'll let you off just this once. But, in the future when we're here don't call me that."

Cal nodded. At that moment he would have done anything for Ethan. He was happy to know he would recover. Cal pulled up a chair beside the bed and sat down.

"So how bad are the injuries?" Cal asked Ethan.

"Nothing too serious. I've got a couple of broken ribs, a fractured tib and fib and a few bruises. Other than that I'm fine."

"Do you know when you're going to get discharged?"

"Zoe's just filling out the discharge forms so hopefully tonight I'll be able to go home."

"That's good. At least you'll have me to look after you."

"Great." Ethan said sarcastically.

Cal playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Hey! I'm more than capable of looking after you. I am after all the oldest."

"Yeah, and the more reckless one."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I bet you, you won't be able to stay more than 5 minutes without getting bored around the house." Ethan told him.

"I won't get bored, though, will I? I'll be having to look after you, Nibbles."

"Cal." Ethan groaned.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"The nickname." Ethan reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

Cal paused for a moment.

"Okay, how about this." Cal started. "I bet you 20 quid I won't get bored. If I win then not only would you have to give me the money but, you'll have to come with me to the pub one night. But, if you win I'll promise we can watch a film of your choice. Deal?"

Ethan looked at him.

"Really?"

Cal smiled cheekily.

"Really."

"Okay." Ethan agreed reluctantly.


	6. Chapter 6

The following week just as Ethan had anticipated Cal soon got restless. Therefore, because Ethan had won the bet the two of them had decided to spend Friday night watching a film of Ethan's choice. Cal was slumped on the sofa half watching the film with a beer in his hand while Ethan was fully engaged. As the credits were rolling Cal got up from the sofa and retrieved another two bottles from the fridge.

"Eth, can I talk to you for a sec?" Cal asked handing him one of the bottles.

"Sure." Ethan replied leaning back into the sofa. "What is it?"

Cal sat down next to him. He didn't know where to begin, but he knew he had to tell Ethan about his adoption, about how they were not brothers. He wasn't going to lie. Not to Ethan. Cal rubbed his hands on his knees before commencing.

"Well, it's about us."

Ethan looked at him with a frown.

"What do you mean it's about us?"

"What I have to talk to you about. It's about us."

Ethan felt his heart beat speed up a bit. He turned to look at Cal.

"You're starting to worry me, Cal."

"Okay, I'll come straight out and tell you. The paternity test revealed something. Something that I wasn't sure to believe at first. To be honest I still don't believe it."

"Believe what? Tell me, Cal. What don't you believe?"

"The results showed my blood group was O..."

"But, mum's was AB." Ethan cut him off.

"I know."

"That can't be right, then." Ethan got up and paced in front of Cal.

"Ethan, my blood group is O."

"Well, if that's right then that means..." Ethan didn't finish. He stopped pacing and looked at Cal.

"It means we're not brothers." Cal finished off for him.

"No, that's not true. It can't be true. We grew up together."

"It is true. Mum wasn't my real mum."

"How long have you known about this?" Ethan asked suddenly.

Cal hesitated. Although he didn't want to lie he knew Ethan wasn't going to take the news very well.

"How long have you known?" Ethan asked again more firmly when Cal didn't answer.

"About a week."

"A WEEK?" Ethan shouted. "You've known about this for a week and you didn't think it would be a good idea to tell me?"

"I was going to tell you, Ethan but, then I wanted to know more and Charlie told me that was a good idea." Cal replied very quickly.

"Hang on a sec. Charlie knew?"

Cal looked down.

"Yes." He replied quietly.

"You thought it was better to Charlie then to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you. Really I did but, I didn't know how to."

"Oh, so you thought you better talk to Charlie instead?" Ethan scoffed.

"I needed to find who I was, who we were." Cal shouted back.

"You should have talked to me. I would have supported any decision you made."

"I know, Ethan and I'm sorry."

Ethan just shook his head.

"I don't what to say."

"Will you forgive me?"

"Forgive you? I don't think I can."

"Eth, I was going to tell you. You have to believe me." Cal pleaded.

"How can I? How can I believe you when you won't even talk to me when you need to?"

"What are you saying?" Cal inquired.

He wasn't sure where the conversation was going but, he didn't like it. He hated seeing Ethan hurt by what he did. If he could change the outcome he would.

"I need time to think." Ethan replied grabbing his coat.

"Ethan?" Cal called out as Ethan walked towards the front door.

Ethan didn't turn around. He just closed the door behind him. Cal stood in the middle of the lounge too stunned to speak. What just happened, he had no idea. All he knew was that Ethan was hurting and it was his fault. He stood there silently as his body shook tears falling down his cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Ethan didn't know where he was going. All he knew was he needed to get away from the flat, away from Cal. He soon found himself down at the pub a drink in hand. He was about to order a second one when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. Ethan looked to his left and saw it was Charlie.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, couldn't be better." Ethan muttered.

Charlie could sense something was bothering him.

"Come on, this isn't the Ethan I know." Charlie nudged him.

"I'm fine, Charlie." Ethan replied.

He took another sip of his drink. He wasn't going to confront Charlie about what had happened between him and Cal, but he suddenly thought the better of it.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Ethan asked Charlie.

"Who didn't tell you about what?"

"Cal. The paternity results. Us not being brothers." Ethan rolled off.

"Ah. I guess he wanted to know more before talking to you."

"That's what he said."

"And he's right. He didn't want you to ask him questions that he didn't know the answers to. He wanted to know all the facts"

"I understand that, Charlie. I do but, what I don't understand is why he felt like he couldn't talk to me."

"He didn't want to cause you pain."

"Pain? Not only have I lost my niece, I've also lost my brother. Tell me how is that not painful?"

Charlie sat down beside him.

"How have you lost your brother?"

"Because that's just it. We're not brothers."

"Ethan, just because you're not biological brothers doesn't mean you still aren't brothers. You two share a special bond. You have done since you were children. Why does that have to change now?"

Ethan looked Charlie in the eye. He hated himself for what he was about to say.

"Because I don't know if I can trust him."


	8. Chapter 8

Cal paced up and down the flat. It was getting late and Ethan still hadn't returned. He was starting to get worried that something might have happened to him. All he could think about was Ethan had done something drastic. Cal shook the dreadful thought out of his mind. No, Ethan wouldn't be that stupid. Every now and then Cal kept thinking he could hear the key in the lock turn, but it was just his imagination. Cal would give Ethan another 2 hours. If he still hadn't come back in by the time he went to bed then he would call the police. He must have fallen asleep because when he woke up he found himself slumped on the sofa. For a minute Cal remained still hoping he would hear noises coming from Ethan's bedroom. Nothing. Ethan still hadn't returned home. Cal picked up his phone and was about to dial 999 when an incoming call came in. Looking at the caller ID Cal read the name. It was Charlie. Why would Charlie be calling him at this time of night? A worrying thought entered his mind. Ethan. What had happened to him?

"Charlie?" Cal said down the phone.

"Cal, we need you to come to the hospital." Charlie sound worried.

"Charlie, is it Ethan?"

"Just get here as soon as you can." Charlie replied and then ended the call.

When Charlie ended the call, Cal knew it had something to do with Ethan. Grabbing his keys and jacket he headed out to his car. All the way to the hospital Cal kept praying Ethan was alright.

"God, Nibbles. If you've done anything stupid I will never forgive myself."

Bursting through the doors Cal ran up to reception. Noel was busy sorting out files.

"Noel, where's Charlie?" Cal inquired urgently.

"He's in RESUS."

Cal hastily walked up to RESUS. The scene in front of him shook him to his core. There was a lot of commotion going on as he could see Zoe pressing down on Ethan's chest while Lofty, Charlie and Rita were rushing around pushing fluids in and pumping oxygen. Zoe turned around while continuing to do CPR and saw Cal.

"Charlie." Zoe indicated with her head.

Charlie turned and saw Cal too. Charlie left Lofty and Rita to carry on while he went over to Cal.

"Cal, you shouldn't be here. Let's take you to the staffroom."

Cal couldn't feel his legs. He didn't know if he could move at that moment in time. He just let Charlie guide him to the staffroom.

"What happened?"

"Some passerby found him lying face down in the river near the churchyard. They called 999. When Dix and Iain arrived at the scene he had no pulse and hypothermia was beginning to set in."

Cal looked up at Charlie.

"How did it happen?"

"We don't know the full details but, it looks like he tried to kill himself."

Cal fell silent. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He shook his head vigorously. No, Ethan wouldn't be that stupid. Cal stood up.

"WHY?" Cal screamed. "HOW COULD HE HAVE BEEN THAT STUPID?"

"Cal, calm down." Charlie said trying to placate him.

"CALM DOWN? HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN?"

"Listen. I saw him in the pub a few hours before he left. He seemed to be okay."

The two of them were interrupted by a knock at the door. The door opened to reveal Rita.

"Sorry to disturb you, but we've found this in Ethan's coat pocket. It's addressed to Cal."

Cal slowly walked over to Rita and took the piece of paper from her. Cold dread rushed through his veins. If this was what he thought it was then he didn't want to read it. Reading the letter would only confirm Charlie's guess and he didn't want it to be true. Cal nodded his thanks to Rita and turned back to face Charlie. His hands started trembling.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'll leave you." Charlie said as he opened the door.

"Thanks, Charlie." Cal replied without looking up.

As soon as Charlie had left closing the door behind him Cal sat back down on the sofa. Putting it off wouldn't make it any better. Not wanting to wait any longer he opened the letter and read the words in front of him.

 _Dear Cal,_

 _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to walk out on you when you were trying to explain everything to me. I just needed time to be alone. I know I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I was shocked as I'm sure you were too when you read the results. You told me before the reason why you didn't tell me when you found out was because you needed to find out who you were and who we were. Well, I'll tell you who you are. You, Cal Knight are the most wonderful big brother anyone could ask for. And although I know you don't always show it I know you care. I couldn't ask for a better brother. I know I may be the annoying little brother but, I've always looked up to you. I still do. I just want you to know that whatever you decide to do then that's fine. If you want to find your real mother, your real brother then I accept that. But, for me knowing that my whole life has been a lie too I can't go on. I don't know where I belong_ _anymore. At least you know. So please forgive me. You'll always be my big brother._

 _Love,_

 _Ethan_

Tears fell down as Cal finished reading the letter. Ethan had said at least he knew where he belonged but, to be honest he didn't. Everything Cal had knew had been a lie too. His mum wasn't his real mum and the mum, who gave birth to him hadn't even bothered to contact him. No, with Ethan was where he knew he belonged. Ethan had been his only family growing up and was still his only family. He didn't even know if he wanted to find his real mum. She was the one who, decided to give him up. And if his mum hadn't adopted him he would never have had the chance to have Ethan as his little brother. Realising his blood group was different scared Cal more than anything because he was didn't want to lose him as his brother. Cal wiped away his tears. He needed to tell Ethan that he was going to be there for him. He would never leave him. Cal stepped out of the staffroom and saw the team standing in front of him. They all smiled at him sadly.

"What is it?" Cal asked a knot tightening in his stomach.

Zoe walked over to him. She placed a hand gently on his arm.

"Cal, I am so sorry."


	10. Chapter 10

Cal looked at the others and then at Zoe as soon as she spoke to him. He didn't like the tone of her voice.

"No." Cal spoke quietly. "He can't be dead."

"No, he's not dead. But, he is in a coma. He's been without oxygen for a long time and his brain is starved. We don't know how long he'll be like this. I suggest you may have to prepare yourself for the worst." Zoe explained to him.

"I'm not going to give up on him."

"Neither are we. We'll do everything we can."

"Can I go and see him?"

Zoe nodded and left Cal to visit his brother in ICU. Inside the room it was quiet apart from the steady beeping of the heart monitor and the ventilator that was keeping Ethan alive. Cal pulled up a chair and sat down beside Ethan. He took his hand in his and placed it against his cheek.

"You better not die on me." Cal whispered stroking Ethan's hair. "Not now, Ethan because you know what? You and I belong together. That's where you belong. You belong with me like I belong with you. I don't care what some blood results say. Yeah, I know somewhere out in the world my real mum is around but, she's the one who gave me up. She's the one who didn't want to keep me. I'm not sure if I want to find her. All I know is that you're my family now. You alway were. You'll always be my little brother, Nibbles. And I'm the one who should be grateful to have a brother like you. You've put have with my constant teasing, my mess ups and everything your entire life. You've always been the one to pick up the pieces when things get tough. You've been the sensible the one our entire lives. It should be the other way round. I should be the one looking out for you because I'm supposed to be your big brother. I promise you this, when you pull through and you will pull through I will be a better brother. I will be the brother I should have been all those years ago. I can't let anything happen to you. You've all I got. You mean everything to me and I don't want these test results to come between us. They don't change anything. No matter what we'll always have each other. I love you, Nibbles. Please, just get better."

Cal smiled as he continued to stoke Ethan's hand with his thumb. He soon fell asleep staying by Ethan's side as he slept.


	11. Chapter 11

Cal didn't know how long he'd been asleep for but, he was soon woken up by a hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head to see Lofty.

"How is he doing?" Lofty asked quietly.

"Yeah, he's doing fine." Cal responded rubbing his eyes.

"Why don't you go home? You've been here all night. You should get some rest."

Cal shook his head.

"No, I don't want to leave him."

"Ok. Why don't you get yourself a cup of coffee then?" Lofty suggested.

Cal glance over at Ethan. Lofty noticed Cal's hesitance at leaving him but, he knew he needed time to freshen up.

"It's okay, I'll stay with him while you take a break."

Cal nodded.

"Come and find me as as soon as something happens." Cal told him before closing the door.

Lofty nodded his head in response. Lofty took the seat and looked over at Ethan. He watched as his chest rose and fell with the help of the ventilator. While Cal didn't want to leave Ethan alone just in case something happened or he woke up, he was grateful he could have time to be on his own for awhile. He needed to pull his act together for Ethan's sake.

"Any news?" Charlie asked him as he entered the staffroom.

"No."

"He will pull through this, you'll see."

"Yeah, I know. He's a fighter."

"Just like his big brother." Charlie smiled.

Cal smiled back. Charlie always knew what to say when to say it. Back in ICU Lofty was still watching over Ethan. He didn't know if Ethan could hear him but, Lofty continued to speak to him.

"I know you and Cal don't always get on with each other, but deep down I know you two care about each other. And anyway who's going to keep an eye out for him when he goes out and has too much to drink? Who's going to be the sensible one? Cal needs you, mate, more than he'd like to admit it."

Lofty had just finished his sentence when the monitor suddenly started showing an increased heart beat. Lofty got out of his chair and checked Ethan's vital signs. All the signs indicated his condition was improving and he was regaining consciousness. Lofty ran out of the room and down the stairs to reception. He was about to ask Noel where Cal was when he spotted him in the staffroom with Charlie. Lofty burst through the door.

"You guys, you better come up to ICU." He announced breathlessly.

"Why?" Cal asked sounding worried.

"It's Ethan. I think he might be coming out of his coma."

Cal along with Charlie followed Lofty back up to ICU. When the three of them got inside the room the monitors that were keeping Ethan alive indicated his vital signs were improving with every beat. Cal approached the bed and shone a light into Ethan's eyes. When the light was shone his pupils reacted.

"Ethan, mate? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Cal asked.

Cal felt a squeeze. Cal with the help from Lofty and Charlie began to remove the tube from Ethan's throat to enable him to breathe on his own. With the tube removed Cal double checked Ethan's results. Pleased with everything Cal remained by his side.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Note: Hi, guys. Sorry it's been ages since I've updated this story but, I just didn't know how to carry on. Thankfully, now I kind of know how to carry on with this story so hopefully there will be frequent updates.**_ ** _Anyway, please enjoy. I love reading your reviews and thank you to everyone who's been reviewing constantly. I really appreciate them._**

The silence in the room soon was filled with the steady beat of the monitor indicating Ethan was stable and managing to breath without the help from the ventilator. All Cal had to do was wait for Ethan to wake up. Ethan felt groggy, confused and sore. He was ware someone was beside him, but had no idea who it was. His eyes began to flutter open. He had to blink a couple of times to adjust to the brightness of the room. He could feel someone's hand on top of his own. Peering as best as he could Ethan saw the familiar figure of his brother.

"Cal?" He tried to speak.

Cal shot up and saw Ethan looking at him.

"Yeah, it's okay, Eth. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"What happened?" Ethan wondered.

"You don't remember?"

Ethan shook his head as best as he could.

"Someone found you in the churchyard. Unconscious." Cal explained. "Why were you in the churchyard?"

Cal saw a few tears escape from Ethan's eyes. He felt his heartbreak seeing his brother cry. Climbing in beside him and pulling him into his chest, Cal held onto Ethan as he felt the tears dampen his scrubs.

"What's wrong?" Cal whispered as he continued to rub Ethan's back. "You can tell me."

Ethan sniffed and pulled away from Cal's embrace even though he didn't want to.

"I wanted to see mum." He replied quietly.

"Oh, Ethan." Cal sighed.

"I was angry, upset. I shouted at her for lying to us, shouted at her for not telling us you were adopted."

Ethan paused for a few moments.

"I told her I hated her for what she'd done." He broke down once more and Cal pulled him into his arms again.

"You have the right to be upset. You have the right to be angry. Even I was upset when I found out. But, you know what?"

Cal felt Ethan shake his head.

"What happened is all in the past. What matters now is how we go on from here."

"What do you mean?" Came a muffled response.

"There's always a silver lining."

"How? We're not brothers."

"Ah, you see that's where you're wrong, Nibbles." Cal said pulling Ethan away from him and looking at him.

"I don't get you."

"After finding out my blood group was different to mum's blood group I wanted to know whether you're blood group was the same as hers or was different like mine."

"And?" Ethan asked worriedly.

Cal smiled.

"We were both adopted by mum. And the good news is we're actual brothers."

"So she lied to us both?" Ethan replied.

Cal's smile disappeared when he heard Ethan answer.

"I thought you would be happy?"

"About what? About the fact that the woman who raised us, the woman we thought was our mother lied to us?"

"I was talking about the fact we're still brothers."

"Well, of course I'm happy about that." Ethan told him.

"Don't get to cheerful about it then." Cal replied sarcastically.

Ethan chuckled slightly and in return Cal chuckled too.

"I'm just upset she didn't tell us."

"Of course, you have the right to be upset about that, but what's done is done. Like I said before all that matters now is where we go from here."

"So where do we go from here?"

"Well, I was thinking how about meeting our real mum?" Cal suggested.

"How? We don't know where she is or if she's even alive."

Ethan saw Cal rub the back of his neck. He knew there was something else Cal wasn't telling him.

"What is it?" Ethan sighed exasperatedly.

"She is alive and I know where she lives." Cal answered.

"How do you know this?"

"I tracked her down. Well, Charlie tracked her down." Cal explained. "And before you get mad, I didn't know Charlie was going to do that. But, he did."

"Have you met her?"

"No, I haven't met her." Cal laughed nervously.

Ethan glared at him. He knew Cal was still hiding something back.

"Okay, well I've only briefly met her."

"And what was she like?"

" I don't know."

"You met her and you don't even know what she's like?"

"I was kind of preoccupied at that particular moment."

"With what?"

"Like asking her why she gave us up."

"Did she tell you why she did what she did?"

"Um, yeah she did." Cal said slowly.

Cal knew Ethan was waiting for him to reply. But, he didn't know if he should. Ethan had already reacted badly to the adoption, how would he react when he found out their real mum had Huntington's?

"Wy did she give us away?" Ethan pressed.

"She, um, couldn't look after us."

"Why?"

"She said something about being a single parent."

"Come on, Cal." Ethan said. "That's not the reason why she gave us up."

"How do you know?"

"Mum brought us up as a single parent. It can't be that hard. Now tell me the real reason why our real mum gave us away."

"Fine. But, if I do, will you promise not to interrupt until I'm finished?"

"Deal."

Cal let the silence drag out a bit longer before taking a deep breath.

"The reason why she decided to give us up was because she has Huntington's."


	13. Chapter 13

It took awhile for the news to sink in. Cal could see Ethan was trying to remain calm, but it didn't last long. Ethan soon snapped.

"Why did she give us up then? Surely, she should have told us, surely mum would have told us?"

"I'm not excusing her what she did, but she wanted us to have the perfect childhood. As for why mum didn't tell us, she didn't know."

"Surely, she must have known."

"Emilie, our real mum, didn't tell her. In a way she wanted to protect us. So did mum."

"Protect us? We had the right to know. There is still a 50/50 chance either one could have inherited the disease. Did she even think about that?"

"Of course, she thought about that. But, there was also a chance we wouldn't inherit it. That's why she gave us up for adoption. So we could grow up without the fear of wondering if and when it was going to happen."

"And what if one of us does have it? What do we do then? Are we supposed to be grateful for her not telling us?"

"I know what she's done is unforgivable, but at least try to understand where she's coming from, Eth."

"Understand? Understand what? She kept an important piece of information from us."

"She was trying to protect us."

"Like you were doing when you decided to not tell me?"

"Yes."

"Why? She should have told us. You should have told me. You're both as bad as each other. Only thinking about yourselves."

"Ethan, I know you're angry. But, that's not true. Yes, it some ways we are similar. However, the only thing we have in common is the fact we both wanted to protect our family. She only wanted to protect us because she loved us."

"And what about you, Cal? You only make decisions that affect you. You never think about anyone else apart from yourself."

"You know that's not true. I only did what I did because I care about you."

"Really? Since when have you ever thought about me?"

Ethan's words cut through Cal's heart like a knife. Yes, there had been times in the past were Cal had made stupid mistakes, mistakes he wished he'd never made, but he would never intentionally hurt Ethan. Surely, Ethan knew that. Or so Cal had thought. But, hearing those words come out of Ethan's mouth Cal realised Ethan never knew how much he cared about him. Then again, Ethan never had the reason to know that for Cal had never been the one to affirm his feelings for his brother. He guessed at this point in time it would be a good time to say how much Ethan meant to him. For if he didn't, Cal had a dreadful feeling he could lose him and that was something he didn't want to happen.

"Of course, I care about you. I've always cared about you. You must know that." Cal looked desperately at him.

"You've never showed me." Ethan replied frankly.

Cal grabbed Ethan's face in between his hands and looked straight at him.

"I know I haven't exactly been good at expressing my feelings, but I love you." Cal told him firmly. "You're my little brother, Ethan. I may not always show it, but I'll always love you."

Ethan shook his head. They were just words. And after everything that had happened he didn't know if he believed Cal. Pulling away from Cal's grip the heart monitor soon began to speed up and Ethan's breathing began to become strained. He gripped the sheets as he became tachycardic. Cal slid out of the bed and grabbed the mask switching the oxygen on as he placed it over Ethan's nose and mouth.

"Take deep breaths for me, Eth." Cal said rubbing his back.

Ethan tried to take deep breaths, but his breathing was becoming worse and his vitals were increasing.

"Cal," Ethan winced. "Chest hurts."

Ethan grabbed onto his chest and collapsed onto the bed scrunched up in pain. Cal raced out of the room towards reception. Half way down the stairs he spotted Charlie and Zoe.

"Can I get some help up here?" Cal called out.

"Cal?" Zoe inquired turning around. "What happened?"

Cal didn't respond. Charlie and Zoe followed him up the stairs. They saw him go into the room where Ethan was. Upon entering they saw why Cal was so worried. Ethan was lying in bed holding tightly onto his chest as the monitor was beeping at a very fast pace. Zoe walked over to Ethan's right side of the bed taking her stethoscope and placing it on his chest. After a few minutes of checking his breathing, Zoe replaced her stethoscope back around her neck.

"Can you give me an update on his vitals?"

"Pulse is 170. BP is 120/70." Charlie fread off the screen.

"Cal, can you tell me exactly what happened?' Zoe asked.

"We were talking and then he said his chest hurt."

Soon the monitor was going erratic. And Ethan was becoming agitated.

"Right, he's going into SVT." Zoe called out. "Let's roll him to RESUS before he loses an output."

The three of them rolled Ethan to RESUS. Cal stepped aside as he watched Zoe and Charlie work quickly to get Ethan's vitals back to normal. While Charlie was hooking him up to an IV line of saline, Ethan began to thrash about. He tried to pull the line out of his arms. Zoe tried to placate him but holding him down by the shoulders. He struggled against her grip and kicked his legs tangling himself up in the sheets. Cal could see Ethan wasn't calming down so he walked over to the bed. He knelt down so Ethan could see him.

"Ethan, you need to calm down." He said stroking Ethan's hair. "We're just trying to help you."

" It hurts. I'm scared." Ethan whimpered as the pain in his chest got worse.

"Yeah, I know. But, that's why we're trying to help you. So you can get better."

Cal saw Ethan's hand go limp in his. He tried squeeze it to get a response.

"Ethan? Ethan, can you hear me?" Cal said panically.

"He's lost his output." Zoe said. "Charlie, bag and mask him. I'll start chest compressions."

Cal staggered back as he watch Zoe press down on his brother's chest. After 30 minutes Zoe stopped and placed two fingers against Ethan's neck. Cal held his breath as he waited for Zoe to announce Ethan had a pulse.


	14. Chapter 14

The three of them stood there waiting to hear the sound of the heart monitor registering a heartbeat. Cal was unaware he was holding his breath until Zoe finally nodded her head. Soon the heart monitor began to beep again at a steady rate. Ethan was stable. After a few minutes of steady beating Ethan began to come round. His eyes flickered open.

"Nice to have you back with us." Zoe smiled down at him. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit faint."

"Well, you feel like that for a few seconds but, you'll be okay."

"Where's Cal?"

"It's okay, Eth. I'm right here." Cal said coming to stand by him. "You gave me quite a scare then."

"Sorry, about that. I won't do it again."

"You better not."

Ethan shifted a bit where he lay. Sensing he was trying to get comfortable Cal lifted the bed up and helped Ethan to sit.

"When can I go home?" Ethan asked Zoe.

"As soon as I'm happy with your vitals. We'll keep you in for a couple of hours just to be sure. But, after that you're free to go home. I suggest you rest and take a week off."

Ethan smiled his thanks and Zoe and Charlie left them alone. Cal pulled up a chair beside the trolley.

"So about earlier…" Ethan started off.

"What about earlier?" Cal inquired.

"Do you think we can go and meet her?"

"Who?"

"The Queen." Ethan replied sarcastically. "Who do you think, Cal?"

"Oh, you mean Emilie."

"Yeah, of course I mean Emilie."

"Sure, we can. Why don't I phone her and arrange us a visit. I'm sure she'll be glad to meet you."

Ethan nodded. Cal then got up from where he sat and walked out of RESUS to arrange a date. Back in RESUS Ethan rested against the pillow. He had so many questions to ask her, so many things he wanted to know, wanted to say. Even though Ethan still felt betrayed with what Cal had done he could understand why he did it. He was just grateful Cal had Charlie to go to when he wasn't there. Most of all Ethan was glad Cal could finally open up to him and tell him the truth. A few seconds later Cal returned. He smiled at him confirming he had successfully arranged a day for the two of them to visit Emilie. Two hours later, Ethan was discharged. The drive back home was comfortable as the two of them sat in silence. Not long after they had arrived in their flat Ethan crashed on the sofa. Returning from the kitchen Cal smiled as he saw his brother asleep, his glasses askew on the bridge of his nose. Tiptoeing over to him Cal leant over and gently shook him by the shoulders.

"Come on, Ethan. Let's get you to bed."

All Cal got was a mumble.

"Well, I'm not going to carry you to your room. Come on, Nibbles. You can't stay here on the sofa all night.

Again Ethan responded with a mumble.

"Fine. But, don't complain to me in the morning that you have a bad back." Cal said throwing a blanket over him.

With Ethan tucked up on the sofa Cal got himself ready for bed. It didn't take him too long to drift off as well. Fast asleep Cal felt someone shake his shoulders. Immediately he woke up and saw the silhouette of Ethan standing beside him.

"Are you okay, Eth?" Cal asked, his brotherly instincts kicking in.

"Couldn't sleep."

Cal budged over to the other side of his bed and patted on the mattress indicating Ethan to come in beside him. Climbing into the bed Ethan felt Cal wrap his arms around him. Feeling safe in his brother's arms Ethan soon nodded off back to sleep. Cal smiled and quickly placed a small kiss on top of his brother's head.

"Goodnight, Nibbles."

The next morning the two of them headed out to see Emilie. Pulling up outside of the house Cal noticed Ethan was fidgeting with his glasses. He knew Ethan was nervous.

"You know we don't have to see her today." Cal told him. "She won't mind if we arrange another day."

Ethan shook his head.

"No, let's do this."

Cal nodded in response. As the two of them stepped out of the car the door to the house opened and there was Shelle. Cal and Ethan walked up to the front door.

"Stephen, I mean Cal. It's nice to see you again." Shelle smiled at them.

"Hiya, Shelle." Cal said. "I would like you to meet my brother, Ethan."

Shelle turned to Ethan who was standing beside Cal. She shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Shelle told him. "Emilie will be happy to see you two together at last."

Shelle stepped aside to let them enter. The three of them entered the living room. Once inside Ethan saw Emilie. She was sitting in her wheelchair, her body movements shaking uncontrollably. Ethan knew it was the Huntington's. Seeing her two boys again a smile appeared on Emilie's face.

"Hello, son." She said.

Cal nudged Ethan when he didn't move. The nudge made Ethan stumble forward a bit, but he soon regained his composure and walked over to Emilie. He shook her hand.

"It's nice to see you too." Ethan said.

"Please, take a seat." Emilie offered.

The two of them did as they were told. The three of them sat in awkward silence for a bit.

"I'm guessing you have some questions to ask me." Emilie turned to face Ethan.

"Uh," Ethan stuttered. "I guess."

Emilie gestured for him to carry on.

"Why did you give us up for adoption?"

"I wanted you to have a chance of having a normal life. What life could I give you if I couldn't look after myself?"

"What about your husband?"

"He left as soon as you were born and that was when I found out I had Huntington's."

"Why didn't our adopted mum tell us?"

"She never knew because I never told her. I wanted to. But, every time I called I got scared and so I hung up. Now that you know why I did what I did, why don't you tell me a bit more about yourselves?"

Ethan didn't know where to begin.

"I hear you are also a doctor." Emilie said.

"Yes, I am."

"Well, that's impressive. I never thought both my sons would become doctors." Emile said smiling. "I also heard that you have a niece."

The thought of Matilda brought a few tears to Ethan's eyes and he turned to Cal. Emilie noticed the look between her sons.

"What is it?"

"Um, it turned out she wasn't my daughter." This time it was Cal who spoke.

"So what if she wasn't your daughter? If you love her than she will always be your daughter." Emilie told him.

"Well, she's not anymore." Cal said.

"Why?"

"She's with social services now." Ethan explained.

"Do you love her?" Emilie asked.

"Of course, we do." Cal said.

"Then that's enough."

Both Cal and Ethan looked at her. She noticed the confusion in both their eyes.

"if you love her why don't you give her a home? Give her a place where she knows she will be loved."

"You mean adopt her?" Cal inquired.

Emilie smiled.

"Yes."


	15. Chapter 15

"So what do you think?" Cal asked Ethan as the two of them drove off homewards.

"About adopting Matilda?" Ethan looked over at him.

"Yes."

"Well, she is your daughter." Ethan said.

"Biologically she's not."

"What does that matter? You heard what Emilie said. If you love her then it doesn't matter."

"You mean if 'we' love her."

"Yeah, well you know what I mean."

"So how about it, Nibbles? Should we adopt Matilda?"

"I think that would be a wonderful idea."

The two of them drove in silence after that. Once back inside the flat the two of them sat down and began filling out the adoptions forms ready for them to be processed. They knew it was going to be hard looking after a baby and working at the ED, but if they had managed it before Matilda was given away to social services they would be able to do it again. Plus, they also had the support from their friends and colleagues at the ED. They were certain that when the team found out they were going to adopt Matilda they wouldn't be able to wait to get their turn to babysit for them. Two weeks later, Cal was rushing about the flat trying to find his car keys. He was already 5 minutes late for his shift and Ethan still hadn't come out of his bedroom.

"Ethan!" Cal shouted. "Hurry up! I'm already late for my shift."

Cal received no answer. Frustratedly, he marched over to the door and knocked repeatedly.

"Come on! This is no times for games. I don't want Connie to be mad at us on our first day back."

Again Cal got no answer. He decided he didn't want wait any longer so he opened the door. Underneath the duvet, Cal could make out the form of his brother's body. As he pulled the covers off Ethan's head he heard a moan coming from Ethan's mouth.

"Really, Nibbles? We're already late."

"I don't feel too well." Ethan groaned.

"That's probably because you didn't get to sleep until 1:00 last night. That was such a night. I've never seen you get that drunk before." Cal said, sitting down on the mattress beside him.

"Yeah, well I'm never drinking again." Ethan muttered as he pulled back the duvet over his head.

"You're just hungover. Once you get a nice cup of coffee down you, you'll be alright." Cal told him pulling the duvet back off Ethan. "If you don't get up now and get dressed in 5 minutes, I'm going to drag you to the ED myself still in your pyjamas."

"Cal, I'm not a kid anymore." Ethan mumbled.

"So stop acting like one." Cal chuckled, ruffling his brother's hair.

Ethan groaned again as Cal left him to get up. Now the two of them were about 20 minutes late for their shift and Cal hoped that when they arrived at the ED they wouldn't be met by the stern look of Connie. Thankfully, when they got there they were only met with Zoe, who was only concerned about how Ethan was doing. For the rest of the day, Zoe instructed Ethan to take it easy and only focus on treating minor injuries. After the fiasco of the past week she didn't want him to over exert himself and faint again. Cal told Zoe he would make sure Ethan kept to cubicles. Leaving them to get on with their work, Zoe went off into her office. While Ethan was forced to remain in cubicles with Robyn, Cal was prepping up for an incoming RTC. He was waiting by the entrance when Charlie came up to him.

"How's everything with you two?" Charlie asked as he stood next to Cal.

"Between me and Ethan?" Cal replied.

Charlie nodded.

"Great. Yeah, couldn't be better."

"A little bird told me you and Ethan were in thinking about adopting Matilda. Is this true?"

"Did Ethan tell you that?" Cal asked, knowingly.

Charlie smiled at him.

"Yeah, it's true. We've sent off the application forms already. All that's left to do now is wait for them to reply back and then we can get the process going."

"And how do you feel about it?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean it will be nice to see Matilda again but, it's just going to be a difficult road for us once we've adopted her."

"Of course, it will be. Parenting isn't an easy thing but, you'll have each other's support. And don't forget now you've become close with Emilie, maybe she can also be a part of your lives as well? I think she'll be very happy to know she's got a grand-daughter. You'll also have our support too, Cal."

Cal smiled at Charlie's comment just as the double doors to the ED burst open with the first patient involved in the RTC. As they rolled into RESUS, Ethan was busy treating a patient in cubicles who was suffering from a broken wrist and a few cuts to his head. He was just stitching up the head wound when he felt dizzy. He staggered backwards but, managed to grip the rails to stop him from falling backwards.

"Ethan, are you okay?" Robyn asked.

"Yes. just a little lightheaded." Ethan replied turning back towards his patient.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go and get Zoe?" Robyn offered.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Ethan carried on with stitching up the wound. A few seconds later he was done. However, the earlier dizzy spell had brought on a headache and he could feel his head pounding. Setting aside the suture set and discarding his gloves Ethan asked Robyn if she could put a plaster cast on the patient's wrist while he was going to take a 10 minute break. Robyn nodded in response as Ethan left the cubicle. Ethan stood in front of the counter resting his eyes in hope the headache would go away. Another dizzy spell overtook him and he soon felt himself falling. As he fell he felt a pair of strong arms catch him.

"I've got you." He heard Cal's voice before everything went black.

Coming round Ethan's eyes were met with a brightness. He blinked a few times to adjust to his surroundings. Becoming fully aware of where he was he realised he was in a cubicle and standing next to him was Cal and Zoe. Both looked relieved when they saw him look at them.

"What happened?" Ethan asked groggily.

"You tell us." Cal said. "You collapsed into my arms. What happened, Eth?"

Ethan winced a bit when he still felt the pounding in his head. He wriggled and sat up leaning against the pillow.

"I don't know. I felt dizzy when I was treating a patient, but it then went away. Not long afterwards I had this terrible headache, I told Robyn I was going on a break for 10 minutes and then that's when I felt dizzy again." Ethan explained to them.

"Ethan, I thought I told you to take it easy." Zoe told him.

"I was. It was only a patient with a broken wrist."

"Well, it looks like we can't have you treating patients in cubicles either." Zoe said. "I think it's best of you go home. Take a few more weeks off until you get your strength back. I'll clear it with Connie."

"Honestly, Zoe. I'm fine." Ethan said. "I've already missed 2 weeks worth of work. I don't want to miss anymore."

"Ethan, you can't do your job properly if you aren't feeling well." Zoe answered. "As your doctor I advise you to take go home and rest."

Ethan was about to argue back when Cal cut him off.

"Zoe's right, Eth. You can't look after patients if you can't look after yourself."

"See. Your brother's wise. You should listen to him." Zoe added.

"That's the first." Ethan commented.

"Hey!" Cal grinned.

Zoe gave a small chuckle at the two brothers.

"Zoe, do you think it would be possible if I could have a few more weeks off too?" Cal inquired as Zoe turned to leave. "Just so I can keep an eye on him."

"Sure. I clear it with Connie for the two of you." Zoe replied.

Turning back to Ethan, Cal playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"What did you do that for?" Ethan looked at his brother.

"Cause now you'll have to put up with me." Cal teased.

"I put up with you everyday." Ethan sighed.

Cal gave a slight chuckle and ruffled Ethan's hair.


End file.
